Strawberries
by THE EVIL TAKONO
Summary: A collaberation between me and WingedDevilGirl. ZoroxOC. Can you spot the differences? e.e


'Sometimes, I have to wonder what the extent of effect for the human emotions love and fear are…'

Axel shut her journal and stared. She couldn't help but wonder if anyone surrounded by friends of theirs could feel so heartfeltedly lonely at night. Damn being nocturnal. She was already having trouble adjusting to being awake during the day, so being awake at night was killing her. She was used to the silence, sure, but now there was none. That blasted snoring was keeping the sleeping pills from working.

She climbed down from the crow's nest a few feet, then glided down to deck and kept walking, folding her wings back slowly so as not to create more noise. Axel peered into the galley, making sure nobody was there. She pulled a bobby pin from her pocket, examining the lock on the fridge, quickly jamming the bobby pin into the keyhole, tweaking, until the lock opened with an assuring click. "Score!" Axel said softly, and opened the door to the fridge, pulling out some strawberries. She flipped the switchblade from her waist and gutted them, popping one into her mouth. _Hm. The noise subsided, but now something's making a different noise._

A low grunt came from the doorway. "Who's up this late?" She turned towards the door with the switch – and saw five feet and ten inches of person, somewhat indefinable in the low light. "Ax…? You're still up? I thought you weren't going to be nocturnal anymore." So THAT'S where the low grunt came from. It's just Roronoa-san. …Oh crap, Roronoa-san. "Oh, did I…did I wake you?" Axel flicked a light on. Thinking of nothing to say otherwise, she held out a strawberry. "Want?" Zoro walked over and took the means of communication, sitting against the wall. "Arigatou." He patted the ground next to him, smiling tentatively at her. She sat, leaving a few good inches between them. She put the strawberries down between them, so the space wouldn't be awkward. Truth be told, she needed the space; she was still unsteady around him. He was a head, at least, taller than her, and broader in the shoulders, and the weights he lifted, holy shit, ENOURMOUS.

"Daijobu-ka?" Zoro pulled her out of her train of thought. "Hn? Oh, I-I'm fine, Roronoa-san." Axel popped a strawberry into her mouth to stall. "Ax… are you…um…" he wouldn't meet her eyes. "Am I what?"

No answer.

"Roronoa-san?" she reached a hand out, pulling it back when he looked up. For the first time in a while, his face didn't seem menacing. Only… only worried. Worried? About what? "Ax… Are you scared of me?" he looked down. "M-me? Scared? I'm not scared." She popped another strawberry in her mouth and looked away. Why was he so worried? Did he not like people to be scared of him like she was? What the hell, of course he'd be bothered. People don't like being ignored for what they look like. For what they _are._ Axel knew that firsthand.

He seemed to be in his own train of thought. The worry seemed to have taken his focus; he seemed disappointed along with worried now. Was there a tournament coming up? He came back out of his train of thought. "Hountou?" he looked back at her. The worry was less noticeable. Now the reality was beginning to show again. "You're lying." Even though she was lying, she was still pretty taken aback. She never really liked being doubted, herself. "Am not." But before the argument could go further, she heard a scream. Somehow, it didn't worry her. not because of the person, but the way it was let out."T-Takono must've had a nightmare or something!" Good, a medium to stop the former conversation. "Yeah. I bet it's from sleeping with cook." He retorted. As much as she wanted to slap him for the tone, she agreed with him. Not to mention, she was this close to muttering "That's what she said." "Y-yeah... Heh." She nervously averted her eyes. "So... are you?" He asked again. "No! I'm not sleeping with--" "You know exactly what I mean." Crap. There went the distraction. "If you really believe I'm scared, why ask?" She sadly brought up. Left with no reply, she stood up and wandered off. That was stupid. Why would she be scared of a man with that size difference? Because he looked like he was the ending to her sad story. "No," She thought to herself. "I can't be scared of him anymore. I can't..."

--Zoro's POV—

I can't help but wonder. Why is she scared of... what? Am I an idiot? Why is EVERYONE scared of me? I bet she thinks I'm going to stab her with all three of my swords at once. Yes, I'll admit it, but as long as you don't tell anyone. I love her.

She's just like me. She keeps to herself, she's a skilled and determined swords... girl... We have the same likes, dislikes... sometimes...

Yes. I love her. What'cha going to do about it? But I don't understand why someone wouldn't.

I can tell she was itching to run. But I don't understand why she didn't earlier. It's like not wanting to look weak wasn't just it. You know what? I think she's just too scared of me to feel anything anymore, if anything at all. This could lead to hate. So I'd really better not get my hopes up. One wrong move, and it'll be the reason she never wants to look at me again. I got up, and followed her just to see what she was up to. She seemed to be writing something. That lamb of hers really gives her more courage than she thinks she has. I think that's why she always has it around me. I walked over, not thinking. "What're you doing?" I tried to sound as curious as possible. I hoped I wouldn't sound obnoxious. "N-Nothing!" She shut the book and hid the pencil. What did I do now?

I sighed. "All right." I spun around and moped off. I don't think she likes me. At all. "Wait!" I heard her follow frantically. She grabbed my arm in an attempt to get me to stop walking. When I looked back she changed her expression and slid her hand away from my bicep. "Um... Never mind...": "No, tell me..." I pleaded.  
"I-it's nothing! Really!" She put her hands up defensively. Maybe if I just...  
I repeated my actions, and was yet, again, stopped. "Wait!" I sighed. Was this a joke, or was she really trying to keep me with her? "Want to bunk with me?" My eyes shot open. I really wanted to eat those words. Not that I didn't want to offer her a room, but I thought she'd take it the wrong way. She blushed and looked up, as if she was searching through her invisible thought bubble. "S-sure..." I was this close to smiling like my stupid captain, because for some reason that made me happy. Okay, I know exactly what that reason was. Although, if I stuck to just that thought, she might change her mind. I thought I'd just keep wondering instead. "Okay, grab whatever essentials you need." She hugged her deformed lamb and giggled. "You hear that, Lamby? I get a sleepover!" I felt a warm smile creep on my face, but I straightened it out before anyone could see. She looked at me and stopped giggling. That made her blush again and avert her eyes once more. "So... seeya then..." She started walking, and stopped at the corner. She glanced at me and whispered "Roronoa-kun..." Afterwards, disappeared behind the Sunny wall.


End file.
